Dark Magic
by xxSurfingDreamsxx
Summary: Avalon is safe for now now meet the mages Adriane the warrior, Kara the Blazing Star , and Emily the Healer When a new mage that no one knows or understands shows up and disturbes the balance who is behind it and can she be saved from her dark magic?
1. Introduction

**Hey this is DancingSurfingSoccerplayer. Yes I know the name is long but you can call me whatever you think suits me. Anyway this story comes after Full Circle in the Avalon Series so that's a warning to all the people that haven't read up to that point. Disclaimer:I don't own any of the mages or anyone in the Avalon Series, however all the new charactars are mine!**

**Prologue**

**It was a warm night by the docks on a remote island in the land of Aldenmor. The star's above glittered ominously above. A woman, hooded in a dark blue cape stood tall against the sky. A shorter figure also hooded but in a dark blue/violet cape sauntered over to the magestic figure.**

**"Greetings mother. How are you this fine night?"The shorter figure musically queeried. The tone was riddled withsarcasm.**

**"Watch your tongue! If things weren't so delicate at the moment you would..."The taller figure hissed.**

**"I know, oh stars, I know! You would be locked in the dungeon with out a key and no magic. Then you would be tortured with the old ways yadayada blah blah blah tisk tisk! Really mother you need to think up of more interesting lectures. I know all of them and plus they are so boring!" The shorter figure gasped dramatically then sneered. The taller figure raised a knarled hand as if to strike.**

**"I ought to.."**

**"Oh but you won't mother dearest. I am stronger ,younger , and very good at my job."The smaller figure quietly said. It was clear that the taller ,older presumably, figure hesitated."Besides, you need me."The smaller figure shrugged.**

**"You are truly my daughter and your fathers child. I will settle this with you later."**

**"Don't worry ,darling. I look forward to it. Now I don't think father would appreciate your associating myself with him."The younger figure laughed bitterly. "Oh and I'll be looking forward to the time you decide to settle matters with me once and for all. I can't wait." She punctuated her words with a click at the end of each word.**

**"Yes, I look forward to our clashing as well. Things will be changing soon after all."**

**"Yes, hopefully for our benifit."**

**"Do you know your targets? Recite their names and information. I will start you off, the mages names are..."**

**"Kara, the blazing star, Lyra and fairy dragons are her bondeds and her paladin is Starfire, a fire elemental stallion. Emily, healer, was dark mage temporarily, is bonded to all animals and practicularily the ferret/elf Ozzymandius, her paladin is Indigo ,the heart of Avalon. Adriane, the warrior, bonded to Dreamer a mistawolf and the red dragon Drake, and her paladin is her former bonded Stormbringer. Each of the mages was touched by dark magic and I forgot one more. Ozzymandius, though not one of the three is a ferret/elf with a paladin Phel, yes mother the one you so desperately hate."The younger figure rattled off. **

**"My apologies, I knew not that you were so well acquainted with your targets."Intoned her mother.**

**"I am always ready and always know my targets, how else can I gain their trust? No matter, you shouldn't be seeing me. Other's might suspect."The younger figure hissed.**

**"It is time. Go and show the mages what real dark magic is and what a dark mage can really become!"The older figure commanded as she dismissed her daughter.**

**"Don't worry mother. The mages will never forget you once I'm through with them." The younger figure saluted sarcastically, dark blue violet eyes filled with sarcasm and laughter. Her mother turned and walked away from the docks after the one she called daughter disapeared into the mist. She chuckled as she faded into the twisting alleys of the quiet fishing town.**


	2. Chapter 1 oh so inventive arent i

**Okay here is the long awaited first chapter. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Avalon: Web of Magic Series, just my characters**

Emily pov:

"Emily! You should go take care of your charges in the Pet Palace. It was your idea and it's your responsibility!"Called mom as I walked outside.

"I know mom, don't worry! I have it under control!" I yelled back towards my mom's retreating figure ,as I tried to keep all the new arrivals of the pet palace in order. There are four dogs, a german shepherd named Gixie, a dalmation called Retro, a great dane named Tex, and a black lab called Lexie. Gixie is well trained but Lexie and Retro are running around barking at everything.

"Emily? What are you doing?" Called Kara as she saw me being dragged around by the rambuncious dogs.

"Just. Trying. To. Give. Them. A waAAAAAllllkkk." I jerked out, then yelped as I was pulled off balance and fell. Kara ran over ,laughing, to help me.

"You okay, Em?" Kara laughed.

"Yes. It's these new dogs, they're just so eager."I laughed while trying to untangle the leashes from myself.

"You know we first saw each other in a similar situation." Kara observed, looking around. I nodded, smiling.

"Who would have guessed that we would be best friends and find..."Kara shrugged as she let her sentance trail off, as a trio of runners passed us.

"Yeah, who would've thought. Well, you want to help?" I tried to look hopeful.

"Sure, I'll take the...german shepherd?" Kara pointed to Gixie. I handed the leash to Kara and we took the dogs back to the Pet Palace. After that we headed towards Ravenswood.

"Where's Lyra?"I asked.

"Where's Ozzie?"Kara returned.

"He's going to meet us at the glade, said there was something important."I shrugged.

"Lyra said the same thing. Wonder what's up?"

"The tree's are up, Barbie." Someone teased, causing Kara to jump.

"ADRIANE! That's not funny!"Kara screeched.

"Yes. It. Is"Adriane bent over as she laughed. Kara started to chase Adriane and soon they were in a full out race, I chased after them for a while. Then we reached the glade.

"This...is...so...not over!"Kara gasped.

"Bring it on princess!"Adriane taunted.

"Guys, we don't need you guys to have another Prank War, last time went way to far."I frowned.

"MAGES! Kara, Emily, and Adriane will you guys please shut it!"Ozzie yelled. We turned confusedly towards him, he never yelled like that.

"Ozzie, you okay?"I asked.

"Somethings gone horribly wrong Em. You guys really need to go to Aldenmore. Dark magic was off the charts there this morning."

"It's like nothing we've ever seen before, everyone's worried. There's only four mages that can handel this."Piped Tweek.

"Let me guess..."Adriane started off sarcastically.

"It's us."

**So...what do you guys think? I tried to fix the grammar up a bit. so Review please? Thanks to**

**Soozie Quixotic:Thanks for the critism! I LOVE IT,though I didn't react well at first, luckily I convinced myself that I needed to learn to take harsh reviews! So there you have it. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Autobot Nitro: Why thank you, that made me laugh the first time I read it. Thanks for reviewing, hope this chapter is even better!**

**Wild Imagination 7:Thanks for reviewing**

**Rajvi: Thanks, hope you like the chapter**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! You guys make me feel so good when you review! Anyway what do you think is going to happen next? Tell me by pushing that blue button at the bottom of the page! His name is Billy Joe I have decided Say HI To B.J.!**

**-RIP Andy Irons-**


End file.
